I Hate Clarke Griffin
by lovemw
Summary: Lexa realmente detesta Clarke. Ou é ao menos nisso que ela quer acreditar.


**Tentando escrever alguma coisa clexa, porque clexa é muito amor. Caso alguém leia, espero que goste! :D**

* * *

Lexa nunca foi do tipo de pessoa que sonhava com coisas que não podia ter. Sempre que pensava no que queria, ela se certificava que eram coisas possíveis e ao seu alcance. Um celular de última geração? Sem problemas; nada que umas semanas trabalhando como babá não resolvessem. Um carro? Tudo certo, um bom acordo com o seu pai, e ela conseguiria. Tornar-se a melhor aluna da escola? Bem, isso nunca foi um problema. Calada, inteligente, estudiosa. Ela rapidamente se tornava a melhor aluna da sala, e a queridinha dos professores.

Isso, claro, até _ela_ aparecer. Lexa tinha uma vida muito boa na Ark High School. Ela não era uma das garotas mais populares — na verdade, ela tinha pouquíssimos amigos (fato pelo qual ela se orgulhava, porque ela escolhia a dedo as pessoas que ela permitia ficarem ao seu redor) —, mas, ao contrário dos outros adolescentes que não faziam parte do grupinho de líderes de torcida e times de esportes, ela não sofria nenhum tipo de bullying. Todos tinham o bom senso de deixá-la em paz, e ninguém nunca se metia em seu caminho. Não que eles não tivessem tentado, porém, depois que ela mostrou o que fazia com quem ousava perturbá-la, a vida se tornou bem mais tranquila. Apesar de que ela sabia que as pessoas falavam sobre ela pelas costas.

Quando _ela_ apareceu, entretanto, as coisas começaram a mudar. Não porque Lexa queria que as coisas mudassem, mas porquê _ela_ trouxe as mudanças consigo. Como se fosse uma espécie de pacote — não dava para ter um sem ter o outro.

Clarke Griffin era uma garota bonita. Loira, olhos claros, educada e de personalidade forte. Logo na sua primeira semana no AHS, ela ganhara um pequeno grupo de seguidores, dentre eles Octavia Blake. O problema era que Octavia namorava Lincoln, e Lincoln era o melhor amigo de Lexa. Portanto, ainda que Lexa não quisesse, não ter Clarke por perto era simplesmente impossível. E Lexa não a queria por perto de jeito nenhum. Primeiro, porque Clarke era extremamente intrometida. Ela parecia sempre estar se metendo nos assuntos de Lexa, por mais que ela detestasse. Segundo, porque ela era curiosa demais. Ela vivia fazendo perguntas — e terceiro, também era extremamente teimosa —, não descansando até consegui-las. Quarto, ela empatou com Lexa no primeiro lugar de notas na turma; e, quinto, Lexa jamais conhecera alguém tão irritante em toda a sua vida.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Lexa não gostava da novata. Quando as duas estavam perto uma da outra, todos pareciam virar a cabeça para olhá-las, e apesar de não escutar os cochichos, Lexa não tinha dúvidas que falavam sobre elas. O que falavam ela não sabia, mas certamente não deveria ser nada de bom. Ninguém nunca tinha coisas boas a dizer sobre Lexa, afinal de contas. Nada a que ela não estivesse acostumada a essa altura do campeonato.

O que ela não estava acostumada era a ser o centro das atenções. Querendo ou não, Clarke se tornara popular bastante rápido (o que era um mistério para Lexa, porque a novata não era líder de torcida, e muito menos esportista), e como elas dividiam o mesmo grupo de amigos, Lexa acabou sendo pega no fogo cruzado. O pior de tudo é que as outras garotas populares pareciam detestar Clarke — e todo o equilíbrio que Lexa tinha cultivado nos últimos anos tinha sido completamente destruído. Não importava às outras garotas se ela era ou não amiga de Clarke. Elas andavam juntas, e isso era o que bastava.

Agora, ainda que estivesse sozinha, as pessoas a olhavam quando Lexa passava pelos corredores; e por mais que tentasse dizer às líderes de torcida que detestava Clarke tanto quanto elas, Lexa continuava sendo alvo de brincadeirinhas sem graça e piadinhas estúpidas. Ela já tinha considerado algumas vezes a possibilidade de dar uma lição naquelas garotas, mas da última vez que dera uma lição em alguém, ela havia se metido numa baita encrenca. A última coisa que ela precisava era que seus pais fossem chamados a diretoria novamente.

Era isso o que estava passando pela cabeça de Lexa quando ela viu o que tinham feito no seu armário entre o intervalo das aulas. Ela estava saindo da aula de inglês, e foi até o seu armário pegar seu livro de matemática quando se deparou com a pichação. Lexa precisou contar até cem e respirar fundo várias vezes para não perder a paciência, e para ignorar os risinhos ao seu redor, mas suas mãos tremiam, e ela achava que não ia aguentar mais calada nenhuma provocação.

"Quem fez isso?", perguntou uma voz irritada, chamando a atenção de Lexa. Ela se virou e encontrou uma Clarke furiosa bem atrás dela.

"A culpa é sua!", acusou Lexa, enfiando o dedo no peito de Clarke, "Você veio para cá, e toda essa merda começou a acontecer. As pessoas me deixavam em paz, eu era feliz, mas aí você veio e estragou tudo!"

"O que?", perguntou Clarke, parecendo ligeiramente chocada. "Do que você está falando, Lexa?"

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando", disse, empurrando Clarke, que se desequilibrou e quase caiu no chão. De repente, o corredor ficou estranhamente silencioso. Todos os alunos tinham parado para observar a interação, de olhos arregalados. Um garoto chamado Murphy estava começando uma aposta, e as pessoas discretamente lhe passavam dinheiro.

"Você está nervosa", retrucou Clarke, num tom de voz firme. "Não vamos ter essa discussão agora"

"Ah, vamos sim, Griffin", rebateu Lexa, dando dois passos em direção a Clarke, ficando a centímetros de distância do seu rosto. Lexa podia sentir a respiração irregular de Clarke, e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "Você não é tão calma quanto parece, é, princesa?", sussurrou Lexa.

"Não com você", murmurou Clarke em resposta.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", Lexa estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

"Você sabe", retrucou ela.

"Do que você está…"

"Lexa!"

Lincoln correu em direção a amiga e passou o braço por cima do ombro dela, tentando afastá-la de Clarke. Mas Lexa não se mexeu. Ela continuou encarando a garota loira, o cenho franzido, tentando entender o que ela estava querendo dizer. Lexa _não_ sabia. Ela sempre se considerou muito esperta e perceptiva. Ela sempre conseguia perceber quando alguma coisa estava acontecendo; ela sempre sabia. Exceto que daquela vez, ela obviamente estava perdendo alguma coisa. Mas _o que_?

"Todo mundo está olhando", alertou Lincoln. "Vocês não querem ter essa conversa no meio da escola toda", e então, ele lançou um olhar significativo para Clarke.

"Você está me escondendo alguma coisa", acusou Lexa, magoada. "Está vendo? Agora por sua causa, até mesmo meu melhor amigo está escondendo coisas de mim. Minha vida era bem melhor quando você não fazia parte dela", ela disse, num tom de voz cortante.

Lexa esperou que Clarke dissesse alguma coisa. Ela esperou alguma resposta afiada, algum comentário irônico, até mesmo agressão física. Porém, a reação de Clarke não só assustou Lexa, como também a deixou perplexa e ligeiramente culpada.

Os olhos de Clarke se encheram de lágrimas, e uma expressão magoada surgiu em seu rosto. Lexa estava tão próxima a ela que podia ver absolutamente tudo. A ruga em sua testa, o choro contido em seus olhos, seus lábios contraídos. No instante seguinte, porém, Clarke se recompôs e se afastou, sem olhar para trás.

Observando-a ir, Lexa nunca se sentiu tão mal.

Durante todo o dia seguinte, Clarke ignorou Lexa. Não lhe deu o bom dia costumeiro, não sorriu quando cruzou com ela no corredor, não a defendeu quando as líderes de torcida continuaram a zombar de sua cara. Mas, muito pior, Clarke também não parecia estar prestando atenção às aulas. Lexa ficava a encarando o tempo inteiro, notando com preocupação que Clarke não fazia perguntas, não conversava com ninguém, e só ficava desenhando em seu caderno. (Lexa estava certa de que nenhum desenho poderia ser mais importante do que prestar atenção às aulas).

As pessoas cochichavam ainda mais quando ela passava, mas sua mente estava tão longe que Lexa não se importava. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era no porquê o que ela disse machucara tanto Clarke. Não que ela se importasse. Ela a detestava.

No dia seguinte, Clarke continuou ignorando-a. Lexa não estava preocupada. De jeito nenhum. Quando ela perguntou a Lincoln o porquê de Clarke estar tão magoada, era só para desencargo de consciência. Só que ele não lhe deu uma resposta. Apenas sacudiu os ombros, e lhe disse para perguntar ela mesma. Só que Lexa era tão teimosa quanto Clarke. Ela não perguntaria. Até porque ela realmente não se importava. Nem um pouco.

Lexa aguentou até o final da semana antes de sua curiosidade vencer seu orgulho. A oportunidade apareceu durante a aula de Educação Física. A garota loira estava sentada na arquibancada, porque tinha torcido o tornozelo durante uma corrida. Lexa disse ao professor que estava naquela época do mês — ele sempre caía nessa (tipo, sério?, não é como se ela menstruasse várias vezes ao mês) —, e foi se sentar ao lado de Clarke, observando-a pelo canto do olho.

"Desculpe", Lexa quebrou o silêncio, olhando para as próprias mãos. Detestava ter que se desculpar por alguma coisa, porque detestava ter motivos pelos quais se desculpar. Isso significava que ela havia cometido alguma espécie de erro, e Lexa nunca gostou de errar. "Não deveria ter descontado minha raiva em você. Não foi sua culpa que fizeram aquilo"

"Na verdade, foi", disse Clarke, soltando um suspiro. "Você sabe o que as pessoas dizem sobre nós. Acho que estavam querendo me atingir, e pensaram que usar você para isso era uma boa solução"

"O que as pessoas dizem sobre nós?", indagou Lexa, confusa.

Clarke a encarou com o cenho franzido por alguns segundos, antes de cair na risada. Algumas pessoas na quadra se viraram para olhar, sem conseguirem esconder a curiosidade estampada em seus rostos. Clarke olhou de forma travessa na direção de Lexa — que estava ainda mais confusa —, e se inclinou lentamente em sua direção.

De repente, Lexa sentiu como se todo o ar tivesse escapado de seus pulmões. Ela ficou paralisada, vendo o rosto de Clarke se aproximar cada vez mais do seu. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, e seu coração batia rápido demais no peito. Mais alguns milímetros, e os lábios de Clarke tocariam os seus. Mas, no último segundo, Clarke virou a cabeça e beijou sua bochecha.

Lexa continuou paralisada, com a garganta muito seca, sem entender o porquê de Clarke ainda estar rindo baixinho, ou porque todos os outros alunos tinham parado o que estavam fazendo e as encaravam de olhos arregalados.

Foi só quando ela encontrou o olhar de Lincoln e ele lhe deu uma piscadela que ela finalmente compreendeu. Ela compreendeu porque as pessoas achavam que poderiam usá-la para atingir Clarke, ou porque todos sussurravam quando as duas passavam pelos corredores, ou porque as líderes de torcida viviam pegando no pé dela. Foi quando ela compreendeu, também, porque Clarke parecera tão magoada quando Lexa lhe disse que preferia sua vida sem ela.

Sentindo o rosto corar, ela se virou para encarar Clarke, e viu em seus olhos azuis que ela sabia que Lexa finalmente tinha entendido.

"Você não é tão esperta quanto parece", provocou Clarke, cutucando-a no ombro.

"Bem, ninguém pode ser perfeito em tudo, princesa", retrucou Lexa, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

"Não em tudo", concordou Clarke, séria. "Mas eu me contento com o quase"

E dessa vez, quando ela se inclinou em direção ao rosto de Lexa, ela não virou no último segundo. Lexa podia ouvir gritos vindos de longe, um assovio alto que só poderia ter sido dado por Lincoln, e o som de risadas e brincadeiras. Mas ela não se importou. Beijando Clarke, tudo o que ela pensou foi: _Eu realmente a detesto_.

Exceto que ela não detestava.

Ela nunca detestou.


End file.
